narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Korimachi
|-| Infobox (Story) = | status =Alive | birthdate = April 25 | age =Unknown | gender =File:18px-Gender Male.svg.png Male | height = 231.14cm (7'7") | weight = 98.8 kg (281 lbs) | blood type = O (Natural) | hometown = Hotei | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Daikokuten Hotei Rasengakure Gotashinsei Archipelago | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team =Rasen 3 | partner = Honami | previous partner = | family = Kan Korimachi (Father) Kisshoten Benzaiten (Mother) Hikatoko Ōtsutsuki (Wife) Jinkyoji and Jinkeiji Korimachi (Daughters) | clan = Benzaiten Clan Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank =S-Rank | classification = | reg =042593 | academy =8 | chunin =9 | jonin =10 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = Can control his physiology Can draw on his clan member's power | nature = Earth Release Water Release Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Apeirogan Benzaitennyo Chakra Threads Character Bind Technique Chimera Songs Color Course Change Cosmic Chains Earth Grudge Fear Eight Gates Eight Gates Released Formation Fire Release: Meteor Shower Fire Storm Five Release Great Combo Technique Flowing Earth God: Assimilate All Creation Technique Happi Benzaiten Heikougenjitsu Heaven Gorge Ruin Hell Ward Sanction Hell Ward Sanction: Jailbird Incarnation of the Existential Phenomenon Insuunagare Itaidōshin Hyakumanki Yakō Jikūkankōtai Kaitou Kamiryūdō Korimachi Exchange Korimachi Physique Modification Korimachi-Style Body Replacement Technique Kuzuebiko Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Monochromatic Metronome Polychromatic Metronome Preeminent Genesis Reihogosha Reiyuigon Samsara Fission Technique Sage Art: Emergence Sage Art: Eminent Chimera Mane Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation Sage Art: White Rage Technique Sage Art: Yin Release Catastrophic Ocean Wave Sage Mode Saptarishi: Seven Sages Seizetsukyōsei Soul–Body Separation Technique Summoning TechniqueTToSS Sunryuuken Twelve Nidanas Technique Way of Samsara Transmogrification Yin-Yang Release: Ishikoredome Zennōkendō | taijutsu = | weapons =Kunai Shuriken Various Swords Chūrishuru Kannenkeshin Eikyuutengoku Kannenkeshin Eikyuujigoku | tools =Explosive Tags Transcription Seal Transcription Seal: Autonomous Initiative }} |-| Infobox (Projects)= |-| Born and raised in a land far away, Ace is first child of Kisshoten Benzaiten and Kan Kōrimachi. Having been born into two very prestigious clans, Ace was always regarded as a child of significant potential, as evidenced by his parents being the leaders of their respective clans and his own vast potential for a multitude of . Having access to the highest of learning resources as well as mental and physical training any bright young mind could wish for, Ace immediately took advantage of the once in-a-lifetime opportunity. As the years went on, he would find himself among the top ranks of his clans, eventually going on to prove his might and will in wars just over the horizon. Appearance Personality History Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess *Chakra As a a Benzaiten and a member, Ace possesses unbelievably immense reverves of astoundingly strong chakra, easily making his volume of chakra as large as Kurama's. With chakra being described as luke-warm, it gives off a flamish blue color when concentrated enough, and when exerted too much, can negatively affect the environment. Possessing Samsara Chakra as well as a body composed of cosmic Energy, Ace has naturally expanded reserves of chakra at his disposal. Having been trained by his mother in the ways of Chakra Control, Ace is able to perfectly imitate a fighting style as precise as the Gentle Fist. He possesses immense life force, so much in fact that his father stated that he could in fact survive the Eight Gates Released Formation several times over. *Physical Prowess Having been trained in the art of fighting and war for over several thousand years, Ace has trained his body in ways that most could never even dream of. For one, he already possesses unique physiology that is unique to his father's side of the family. Being a Cosmic Being by birth, he is able to quite literally change the very physiology of his body by altering the Cosmic Energy within it to achieve a variety of effects and feats. For one, his body's nervous system and part of his physiology acts as a and a , allowing his to communicate with his past and future self in real time. Using just this, he is able to change his personal past and future beyond instantaneity. This also makes him immune to the effects of space-time, and predictive abilities, as well as abilities capable of seeing into his past, and future, causing them to reveal nothing to their source altogether, due to him being beyond the concept of speed and time itself. As an additional side effect, Ace has utilized this trait to display trans-time speed that allows him to keep up with even his father, who once protected Konoha from the legendary Shenron Uzumaki, despite the latter initiating an instantaneous attack through the famous Flying Thunder God Technique. As such, he is able to move in negative time, faster than even teleportation-style , appearing in a location before his target even teleported, or appearing at a destination before his target. Applying such immense speed in a defensive fashion, he is able to increase his density and mass to an infinite level, granting his an absolute defense by simply vibrating his body at such speeds. His endurance is high enough that he experiences no fatigue when fighting, allowing him to quite effortlessly draw out battles as long as needed. Durability wise, he can take excessive blows without much harm, though if he is harmed, he often modulate his cells to make up for the increased impacts and blows, thus increasing his durability even further. He essentially improves his body over and over to increase all of his attributes if needed. Due to the modulation of his cells, he possesses a healing factor far greater in speed than the Regeneration Ability and far greater in potency than the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique, being capable of regenerating his limbs and wounds autonomously if needed. For all intentions and purposes, at his core, Ace's entire being is mere energy at lower levels, organs and various systems in all, though he can simply raise their frequency back up to cosmic energy levels to essentially make the entirety of his body the same and practically impervious to any lasting harm. In such a state, Ace doesn't bleed and wounds don't appear, as his body is completely composed of cosmic energy and as such, lacks organs and bodily systems entirely; the true form of his father's lineage. Despite the lack of organs and such, he is able to survive and function like normal. Due to the fact that he can manipulate his physiology and modify it in any way he sees fit, even going as far as irreversibly corrupting others, he is a biological hazard. Ninjutsu and Genjutsu *Ninjutsu Ace is highly skilled in a multitude of , though he specializes in several unique . Most notable of them are . Possessing quite the amount of chakra for a shinobi, Ace is known for utilizing clones for a variety of purposes in combat. Doing to effectively splits the user's chakra in half, though because he has mastered the art, he is capable of modulating the amount of chakra that it takes to create the clones rather than dividing his current chakra level among set amount of clones. ** Rather than solely invest in imitating the by modulating the cells within his entire body to change his appearance, Ace also utilizes the Color Course Change to seal various clones of himself within a within himself. While he is fighting the opponent, he can autonomously and psionically communicate with these clones of himself to prepare techniques in advance. This allows him to keep an edge on the opponent by seeing through their techniques and preparing appropriate counteractions accordingly. Due to his vast speed, he is able to instantly switch his body with these duplicates of himself mid battle without the opponent ever knowing the difference or knowing that a switch occurred. Even those whom wield the Three Great Dojutsu fail to notice the switch took place. Due to the clones being indistinguishable duplicates of him, they also possess all of his qualities, abilities and chakra. Despite possess three different, unique kinjutsu within his body, he can split them among his clones, or even give his clones all three in battle, making them even more dangerous than they already are. *Genjutsu Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu *Taijutsu Having been trained in the art of fightiung and war since his was old enough to comprehend the subject, Ace has went on to learn a variety of fighting styles within the realm of . Being able to see energy it all its various forms, Ace has made use of his Mother's signature fighting style, the . .]] Despite the lack of a , Ace is capable of seeing the , Chakra Pathway system and various bodily systems within a target's body. Using this extraordinary vision, Ace can apply his extreme chakra control to the tips of his fingers to near perfectly imitate the style, allowing him to open and close the opponents tenketsu at his will. By combining it with wind techniques, he can hit multiple tenketsu at a time from a distance, allowing him to potentially disarm multiple foes at once. While combined with lightning, he can electrocute targets and disable the functions of the tenketsu for a short period of time, forbidding chakra molding. Different effects can be achieved by utilizing different forms of chakra. Having learned the Flowing Earth style of taijutsu from his father, Ace is exceptionally dangerous in combat, as he can induce effects on a target by merely being with in their vicinity. Like a similar shinobi, he too has demonstrated the ability to modulate his body and keep up with even Eight Gates practitioners while withstanding a multitude of their techniques. Due to this, he has knowledge of the various gates and even its , as well as the capacity to use them. When duty calls for it, Ace is known to be quite brutal in taijutsu and combat overall, not showing any hesitation in employing sinister punishment on his foes. This brutality, as described by Ace, represents all his friends love one's taken from his over the course of the many wars he has lived to take part in. Consequently, he is capable of showing absolutely no mercy when it comes to dealing with very stubborn or cocky opponents, even going as far as ripping them limb from limb, in the most literal of fashions. For him, any type of combat is allowed in war, as the first to strike the fatal blow is typically the winner. *Kenjutsu and Bukijutsu Ace is exceptionally skilled with the use of weapons. Having been trained in use of the sword by his mother and father, both of whom utilized weapons and the latter of whom is a blacksmith, Ace has been trained to utilize a wide variety of weapons since he was a small child. Having been taught the Itaidōshin Hyakumanki Yakō from his father, and the Samsara Tool Creation from his mother, Ace is able to generate and project weapons from his own body or any surface or area around him at will and at speeds he is capable of moving at. More to come Fūinjutsu, Jūinjutsu and Jujutsu *Fūinjutsu A shinobi well trained in the sealing techniques, Ace utilizes Fuinjutsu in a variety of forms. Mainly using Transcription Seals, whether they be in paper format or through words or motions, Ace is able to cast fuinjutsu for a variety of purposes, priming them early in combat and unleashing their effects much later on for devastating effects. *Jūinjutsu Ace is known to utilize a variety of composed of different chakra mixed with Natural Energy. This creates a variety of transcription seals for use in his unique juinjutsu. *Jujutsu Senjutsu and Puppetry *Senjutsu Ace has trained for a majority of his life in the usages of Senjutsu, or Sage Techniques. Having learned from the First Animal Sage, Honami, the Golden Chimera Sage herself, Ace has completely mastered the art of at Gotashinsei Archipelago, even going as far as seeking training at the Big Three Unexplored Sage Regions; , and . Having went on to master the hermit arts other locations, Ace is a master of several varieties of animal-based Sage Modes, as well as two other types of Sage Modes stemming from both sides of his family. By balancing Shinshinshū with chakra and natural energy, he can create Samsara Senjutsu and utilize the Samsara Sage Mode and by balancing Cosmic Energy with chakra and natural energy, he can utilize the Cosmic Sage Mode. When utilizing Senjutsu, Ace is able to vastly extend the power and range of his senjutsu capabilities by combining it with Uchujutsu, Shinshinshu, and Lifeblood Energy. .]] Concerning the usage of senjutsu in combat, Ace has trained for numerous decades in various sage techniques. Normal techniques it would take multiple individuals to preform can be preformed by Ace single-handedly, such as the Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant and the senjutsu enhanced Five Release Great Combo Technique. Concerning the Snake branch of Sage Mode, Ace has mastered the use of the Sage Art: White Rage Technique to such an extent that he can release orbs from his snakes as well as from his own body, allowing him to release blinding light and paralyzing vibrations capable of incapacitating even s themselves. He can also make use of the Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation to change his surroundings on a massive scale and become one with the environment. Though not classified as Senjutsu, Ace can utilize the Kamiryūdō, allowing him to quite literally weaponize Natural Energy in a fashion seen with Fury. *Puppetry Widely known within his respective clans for his string-less puppets, Ace is considered a Master Puppeteer in his own right. Having witness the creation of s first hand by the on Daikokuten, Ace grew up naturally interested in the art. His interest would lead him to develop a unique and refined skill for the art, thus leading to the development of the a series of unique puppets as well as his own unique Puppet Performance technique: the Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with One's Own Body. This secret technique was widely considered by many Otsutsuki and Benzaiten to be the pinnacle of puppetry, as it essentially allows one to weaponize their greatest foe; themselves. Shinshinshū, Uchūjutsu and Shujōshū *Shinshinshū *Uchūjutsu Through the use of Cosmic Energy, Ace can utilize Uchūjutsu, a set of techniques utilized by the Rasen clan. Uchujutsu is vastly superior to chakra can can disrupt all other forms of energy, or enhance them, depending on its use. His father once state that a normal Rasengan worth of Cosmic Energy is enough to equal the power of a fully charged and compressed Tailed Beast Ball from . With such an energy alternative, Ace is able to augment his technique in ways never seen before. Ace is also noted of utilizing Uchujutsu to vastly empower his strikes to the point that a single punch or kick to a target can be fatal in almost all applications. *Shujōshū Summoning and ??? Ace possesses a very unique summoning contract. While his summoning animal is the , specifically Honami, the Golden Chimera Sage, Ace is able to summon a variety of other animals by extension, due to the location his summoning creature hails from. *??? Trivia * * * ---- Gallery Quotes - User:LackofLogic - Ace (From Disturbed, Indestructible)